1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaluation program, a non-transitory computer readable storage medium, an evaluation method, an evaluation apparatus, and a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Publication WO2011/077638 discloses an apparatus for determining a rider's driving skills. The apparatus includes a first vehicle state detector, a second vehicle state detector, a component separating unit, a vehicle stability characteristic determining unit, a turning characteristic determining unit, and an overall characteristic determining unit.
The first vehicle state detector detects a yaw rate and the like. The second vehicle state detector detects a roll rate and the like. The component separating unit separates detection values detected by the first and second vehicle state detectors into adjustment components and prediction components. The vehicle stability characteristic determining unit calculates a vehicle stability score based on a ratio of the adjustment components and the prediction components separated from the detection value detected by the first vehicle state detector. The turning characteristic determining unit calculates a turning characteristic score based on the prediction components separated from the detection value detected by the second vehicle state detector. The overall characteristic determining unit determines an overall characteristic score based one or both of the vehicle stability score and the turning performance score.
The overall characteristic score is, for example, a linear sum of the vehicle stability score and the turning performance score. Consequently, the overall characteristic score increases as the vehicle stability score increases. In addition, the overall characteristic score increases as the turning performance score increases. That is, the vehicle stability score is always a score-addition element, and the turning performance score is always a score-addition element.